


An Ocean Away

by Maiflower



Series: Hamilton Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Laf is a tease, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, and Alex is an annoying goblin, most of the chracters aren't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiflower/pseuds/Maiflower
Summary: Around your twenty-first birthday, you and your soulmate will swap bodies and only get back into your own when you find and touch each other. James knew that would happen eventually. But what he hadn't expected was waking up in France in the body of his ex best friend's arch nemesis.Or how Lafayette is being a smartass and James Madison punches Alexander in the face. Or not.





	1. France? Seriously?

James Madison had never been much of a morning person. He generally preferred being just left alone for the first hour of the day or so. Maybe a cup of coffee or something and then he would be fine, really. 

But today he was feeling even more grumpy and exhausted when he woke up. Something was off, but he couldn't quite say what it was. James groaned sleepily and rubbed over his eyes, his vision blurry and his head feeling dizzy. What the hell, he hadn't been drinking last night at all! 

Deciding he would go look for some coffee and maybe painkillers for the headache he was beginning to get. It felt disgusting. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, immediately tripping when he shifted his weight on his feet. With a loud thump he planted his face on the floor. A frustrated moan came from his throat as he worked up the energy to list his head and torso up. 

This was the exact moment when James noticed that something was off. Way more off than just having a weird hangover without ever been drunk. This wasn't his room. He certainly didn't have weird clothes strewn all over the floor of his apartment. Or all those books in... French? Where the heck was he? 

But when he actually managed to take a closer look around the room it dawned to him. Yes, he had only just turned nineteen, but apparently his soulmate was already somewhere around their twenty-first birthday. 

Nervousness rose in James's chest as he sat up and took a proper look around. The room was of medium size. A large twin bed was in one corner, a large desk with papers all over it was on the opposite wall. Next to the window were a couch a big TV on a small table. But the thing that was way more interesting than the furniture right now were the books and folders that were on the desk of the person. 

James stood up carefully. It turned out that his soulmate was quite tall and he had to get adjusted to the new length of his legs. 

But what he discovered on the table made him swallow. All of these papers were, like the books he had seen a moment ago, in French. And so was nearly everything in this room, including the posters on the walls. _Oh_ _god_ , _what_ _have_ _they_ _gotten_ _me_ _into_? If this really was France there was no way in hell he would be able to survive alone out here. After all the French weren't the best at speaking English he had been told. 

James cursed quietly and took some deep breaths to suppress any panic that might come up. When he heard a loud vibrating sound right in front of him he nearly toppled over a second time this morning. Should he pick it up? He thought about it for a second, before he hastily decided that, yes, this was his chance to get himself some help. Maybe the other person knew some English. After all this seemed to be a college, they had to teach _some_ English, right? 

So he picked up the call and was already starting to say something, but before he could even get to open his mouth he was interrupted my a rush of rapid French words. He would have to wait. When the person had finally finished after talking non stop for about an entire minute, he had the chance to speak up.  
“Uhm, hi... Since you probably know this person, could you help me? I am his soulmate and we seem to have swapped bodies today. Oh, I'm sorry, do you even speak English?” he asked slowly and awkwardly. But what way wasn't awkward to tell a person (who might speak English, or maybe not) that they just wasted their time on telling a stranger a probably really exciting story. For a solid minute. 

But what he got from the other line wasn't annoyance. There was some kind of giggle, which turned into a squeal.

“Mon dieu! Of course I do! You are Thomas's soulmate, how exciting!” the voice was heavily accented, but the English was quite decent, James noticed. “My name is Lafayette! I have some first names too, but no one ever bothers with those, so just say Lafayette.” 

“I'm James Madison. And I actually really don't want to bother you, but could you help me? Or tell me where I am, or something?” he asked. This was not the moment to talk around the subject. 

“Parbleu! I'll be over in a minute!” Lafayette practically shouted into his phone and hung up. James sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he moved his hand further upwards on his face to brush through his hair like he used too, he discovered that his hair seemed to be tied back into a low ponytail. Curious about his soulmate's, apparently Thomas's, hairstyle, he took off the tie, just to be surprised by hair basically exploding around his face and falling into his vision. 

Now even more interested in the looks of the man in who's body he currently was, James looked around for a mirror. Fortunately there was one on one of the walls and he began to examine his appearance. The first impression he got was _hair_. There was a mountain of beautiful, thick black curls were piled on his head and around his face. And when James pushed them away to actually get a better look on Thomas's face. When he saw he sucked in a deep breath. 

The face that met his eyes was gorgeous! Thick, but neat eyebrows and a trimmed beard decorated the dark skinned face. Deep brown eyes were looking back at him while impossibly plush lips pulled into a fascinated smile. God, his soulmate was hot. All sharp angles, where James himself was soft and round. Long wild hair where James kept his short and orderly. A somewhat devilish look. It was downright stunning.  
It would be even more stunning, if his eyes weren't all red, from whatever he had drunk or smoked last night, but whatever. 

Knowing it was kind of weird to do something like this, James blushed as he looked down his body. But hey, what else should he do when the only other option he had was sitting and waiting. Thomas sleep wear seemed to consist of a purple (or was it pink?) tank and boxers. From what he could see of his arms and chest they were pretty lean, more on the muscly side. _And_ _so_ _long_!

James was really tempted to strip his shirt of and look at the rest of this toned body, when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. 

_What_ _am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_ , _I_ _don't_ _know_ _French_! 

There was yet another and also longer knock and James hurried to the door. When he opened up he was immediately greeted by and excited grin and this weird dude up his face. 

“Oh god, so you're James! This is, uh, kind of weird, but exciting!” a heavy French accent hung over his sentences. “I'm sure you have some questions!”  
James couldn't do much but nod at that and followed Lafayette to sit on the unmade bed. 

“How did you get over here so fast?” James asks and even if this wasn't the most important answer he needed, he hoped that this Lafayette lived nearby so he could rely on his help more often. 

“My room is just down the hallway! We're in college, by the way. But I guess you figured that out. God, you look like you got stoned yesterday!” he giggled the last part. And gave James and sympathetic looked when he rubbed his aching temples. “Does he do that often?” James groaned.  
“Only when it's after the finals.” the Frenchman laughed. 

“So where do you come from?”  
It was James turn to answer questions. “I'm from Virginia. And I don't speak a word of French, so this sucks. We're in France, right? Not Quebec, or something?” 

“No, no, it is France! And you're from America, how exciting! I love America, see, I usually live there too! I am only doing one semester here in my beautiful France-” in this moment Lafayette seemed to realize something. He gasped and his smile grew even wider even though James hadn't thought that possible.  
“So where did you say you're from? Because I think I got something you'd like to hear, mon ami!” 

“Like I said, I'm from Virginia.”

Still laughing Lafayette said something in French, more to himself than anything. “Thomas is too!” he finally burst out, “He is an exchange student here and originally he is from Virginia! Actually he was going to go back in a month, your timing is really bad!”  
It took Lafayette a moment to come down from his laughing fit and James wasn't sure if he should laugh to, or rather cry. Sure, it was good if you looked at the bigger picture, but just bitter, if you considered the fact that he was stuck in France and had to buy a plain ticket to Virginia now. When they could have easily just both met up in Virginia by using the train or something! 

“You're right. This timing sucks.” James sighed, but a small smile stole on his lips. “But I'm glad we won't have too much trouble with finding each other once he's finished here.”  
As an afterthought he added: “So, kin of a weird question, but what is Thomas like? No, actually I've got another question first: Does he wear glasses? Because I cannot see.” 

“Oh, of course! Well, he usually wears contacts.” 

“There's no way, I'm gonna put those into my eyes. Does he own glasses?” James asked. 

“I think so. He hates wearing them, so I'll have to look!” Lafayette smiled and began to rummage through the night stand. “Wouldn't he mind, if you just looked through his stuff like that?” James questioned as Lafayette opened the drawers and picked all kind of stuff out of them. 

“Believe me, sweetie, I've seen more private things of Thomas than his, uh,...” he took a random item from the drawer he was currently searching in, “Eww! Okay, maybe not than his raspberry flavored lube, but you get my point. I picked this night stand out for him, I get to sneak around in it.” 

Lafayette dropped the pink bottle back with a disgusted, but amused look on his face. “How did I not know he has this? He's never going to live that down!” he snickered. James was blushing at the news of his soulmate owning something like raspberry lube, _why_ _do_ _they_ _even_ _flavor_ _lube_ , but was also holding back a laugh. It was somewhat hilarious. 

“So, you wanted to know about Thomas?” 

James nodded, curls flopping up and down around his face. 

“I met him here when he first came to France one and half years ago. He is a bit hot headed and likes to argue and maybe he says fuck just a little too often, but he is a good person, really. He is here for me when I need to talk, but he is also good to go partying with. From what it looks like, he did so yesterday.” Lafayette chuckled the last part. “Oh, and he's loaded! He could probably buy this school if he wanted to. But I'll just trust you that you won't let yourself get blinded by that.”  
Despite saying this Lafayette still shot James a sharp look which promised pain, if James did it.  
“Don't worry, my parents own a big company. So I'm not that bad off either. Not that I'd care anyways.” James smiled, because really, he didn't. There were enough of his friends or people he was hanging out with in general, who were not as rich as him. It didn't change who they were. 

“So do his. If you're from Virginia you might have heard of them, now that I think about it. His surname is Jefferson!” 

The sound of this name immediately lit something in his head. Of course he had heard of the Jeffersons! And of course he had also heard of Thomas Jefferson, pretty everybody had heard of him when they knew Alexander Hamilton. God, if Hamilton would get involved everything would get complicated. That rule applied to everything, ever. 

“Oh god..” 

It seemed like that wasn't the exact reaction Lafayette had hoped to get out of this. 

“Is something wrong? I know a lot of people don't like him in the states or don't agree with his political opinions or something. But you don't have to! You know he can be pretty civilized about all of this if you don't go and jump at his throat!”

“No,no that's not it!” James reassured the other man. Because really, he liked all he had heard from Thomas Jefferson yet. Which might have to do with the fact he pissed off Hamilton on a daily base and he highly enjoyed Alexander Hamilton getting annoyed by someone. “It's just... Do you by any chance know who Alexander Hamilton is?” he asked with an apologetic smile. It was a little much to ask someone in a country on the other side of earth if they knew some asshole from America, but if he knew Thomas Jefferson it was worth a shot. 

This time Lafayette turned his full body to James to answer him and stopped his search for the answer. 

“How did you know? Alexander is a good friend of mine! Are you friends with him to? What even are the chances of that?”

James raised an eyebrow at that. “So, you're Thomas Jefferson's best friend?” he got a nod from Lafayette. “But you're also a good friend of Alexander Hamilton?” another nod. “How does this work I haven't heard Hamilton not complain about Thom”ass” “Fucker”son one day since, like, a year.” 

“Oh yeah. They certainly are something together. But I love them both! And I am friends with everyone, you know! That works out for me.” the Frenchman laughed. So did James. 

“You can't possibly be friends with everyone. Things don't work like that.” 

“They don't for everyone. They do for me, however!” 

“I still don't buy it.” 

“Wanna take a walk around campus and see how many people will come up to me and greet me with a smile and know my name? You really wanna see for yourself?” Lafayette gave him a confident smirk. 

“Alright, alright. I believe you. But only because you managed to befriend both of those.” James stretched his arms. 

“Here, the glasses. I can't wait to see Thomas face with them on, he never wears them!” 

He took the glasses and put them on with a grateful hum. They were black framed and sat heavy on his nose. It was a weird feeling, he didn't usually wear glasses. 

“Mon dieu! He looks adorable! Let me take a picture, s'il te plaît!” Lafayette pleaded and was already taking out his phone and making puppy eyes at him. Some really good puppy eyes, he had to admit. Should he just let him? On the one hand he didn't want to ruin things with Thomas right from the beginning, but on the other hand the man had to pay for having wake up in France. 

“Yeah, sure.” he decided to say and smiled at the camera. Because it would be waste of this gorgeous smile not to show it off on pictures. 

“Hey, if Thomas is so rich, he surely has a shower around here right? Cause I feel kinda disgusting.” 

“Of course, it's just over there!” Lafayette pointed to a door on the same wall as the desk. “Let's grab something to eat when you're done. And take some clothes with you!” 

* * * 

A sigh escaped James's lips when he stepped into the shower, warm water engulfing him. Now he was finally able to relax the muscles that were cramping in tension ever since he noticed he wasn't in his body a few hours ago. 

The shower was nice and big and a wide collection of hair products were placed on the small shelf inside. James felt a little sorry that he had no idea how to use them and would probably not be able to live up to Thomas Jefferson's usual hairstyle. Which seemed to be fairly impressive. 

In the end he just decided on one bottle, which was labeled shampoo, and poured some of it on his hand to rub it in the giant mass of curls on his head. After rinsing the stuff out of his hair he began to wash the rest of his body. Something about it felt wrong. Just touching his soulmate's naked body without any sort of consent, but James had to at least look where he was touching. Turns out that Thomas's body was just as toned as his arms. He had abs! Was that guy even for real? With a chuckle James thought about how he had never imagined to look down his body and be greeted with the sight of nice, tan abs. Okay, technically this wasn't really his body, but his soulmate's but close enough. Closer than he would ever get to it any other way. 

When his hands got even further down on his body James blushed and looked up again. He was sure he could figure this out without looking, really. Because touching himself in his soulmate's body wasn't something that was gonna happen. Totally out of question. If everything went right he would get to touch those parts of Thomas when they'd be in a less awkward situation sometime. And after they had found each other in the first place. 

Once ready with showering James put the clothes on that Lafayette had given him. He had asked for the _least_ _flashy_ one. And what had this guy given to him with an honest to god serious expression and the words “Pardon, but this really was the most, how you say? Lo-ki? I could find!” 

It was a white button-down shirt. So far, so good. Personally, James preferred button-up, but this was okay. Then there was a dove blue velvet suit jacket. It wasn't even the color that was terrible about it; or the fact that it was velvet. James actually liked velvet. No, there were huge golden buttons on it! And James prayed that they weren't real because that would just be the most pretentious thing ever! The pants were fortunately just normal black jeans. 

* * * 

Just as promised Lafayette took James out as soon as he got out of the bathroom. 

The college campus was really nice with trees, hedges, statues and art decorating the huge grounds. The building itself was made of mainly bricks, the walls full of ivy and it looked like straight out of one of these Tumblr aesthetic posts. Not like James liked to look at them. 

He was also proven right about what Lafayette had talked about earlier. On their way to the restaurant Lafayette had told him about, they had to stop because someone was approaching Lafayette a few times. Most of them were girls that were giggling and blushing at everything Lafayette said at them in warm French voice. There was so much flirting going on, it almost hurt. And Lafayette flirted back to almost each one of them. 

There were also some people who seemed to want to talk to Thomas, but Lafayette always quickly explained the situation to them. Actually there were some people who looked a little disappointed at the thought of Thomas Jefferson being off the market. What did they hope for anyway, it's not like Thomas was planning to stay here anyway. In France. Well, that was unless...  
“Hey, this is a kinda personal question, but...” James rubbed at the back of his neck and stepped through the door Lafayette was holding open for him. “Did Thomas have lots of relationships? Or does he have one right now? Because a lot of these people seemed sad that his soulmate is here now.” 

“Oh, he isn't dating anyone right now, but I think he has seen a few people since he arrived here. Well, and he _has_ the reputation of being good in bed. From what I heard friends say, he probably is! But he isn't cheap. Dear Thomas doesn't do it more than anyone else around here.” 

James nodded. Most people weren't waiting with having sex to find their soulmate. He didn't do that either. Waiting until past twenty wasn't something he was up to.  
Though one night stands weren't really his thing. 

“Sit down. You like pasta? The pasta here is great!” Lafayette asked and James gave him a nod. “Alright, I'll go and order, you wait here.” 

A minute later Lafayette came back at the table and sat down opposite from James. He was just about to say something when his phone made a sound. He fished it out and took a look at the message he just got and burst out in giggles. 

James quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?” he asked. 

Still laughing, Lafayette shoved his phone up into James's face for him to see. It was Twitter and one message by no other than Alexander Hamilton filled the screen. Unusually short for Hamilton. Followed by another message from a Schuyler, James knew all too well.

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 5 min

@ItsJMads just punched me in the face???  
The fuck, bro???????  
#Ithoughtwewerestillfriends

 

 **DEVILica** @AngeSchuyler · 3 min

@ItsJMads @AlexanderHamilton You up to  
pay for that Madison?  
#imgonnaripyourballsout

 

James groaned.

“So, what time is it even in America? Eight in morning? And the first thing Thomas Jefferson decides to do as soon as he notices he is in his soulmate's body is going to Alexander Hamilton and punch him in the face? In my body? And then going without explaining anything?” James didn't even knew how he felt about that. Hamilton had surely deserved it, but not from what he believed to be him! Also, wasn't it kinda unromantic to do that in his soulmate's body? Or was James the only one who thought so? 

“To be fair, Thomas has been waiting ages to be able to punch dear Alex in the face.” 

“That's not the point of this at all! Can you please clear that up? I don't want to be on the bad side of Angelica Schuyler.” 

“Fair point. No one wants trouble with Ange. I'll see what I can do.” Lafayette assured him and started to tip furiously. 

It was about ten minutes later, their food had already arrived, when Lafayette looked up from his phone. Before he actually started to inform James about the events he stuffed a spoon full of pasta into his mouth. How did he even still look elegant while doing this? No one could possibly look elegant while eating. 

“James Madison,”, Lafayette said and gave him a dramatic look, “I really hope you were bored with your normal and eventless life, because _that_ is going to end. You belong to the club now. And there is no way out.” 

“Great.” James deadpanned and Lafayette smiled at him. It wasn't an amused smirk, but a genuine smile. “I like you, James Madison.” and after a second he added: “And Thomas is gonna like you too.”  
While saying these words he handed James his phone to look at yet another chat. 

 

 **Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 10 min

@AngeSchuyler @HamMan  
Calm down, guys! I've got the real James Madison  
over here! But congratulations mon petit lion, u just got  
punched by his soulmate!!!  
#youregonnalovehim

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 9 min

@LafaYEET Madison's soulmate is some  
random dude from France? Why would some French  
dude punch me? 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 9 min

@LafaYEET oh my god

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 8 min

@LafaYEET OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **John** **Laurens** @YoImJohnLaurens · 7 min

@LafaYEET @ThomasJefferson  
@ItsJMads @ManMan  
Please tell me it is who I think it is, Laf!!! Please!  
#Tomsbackintown #Jeffermads #ishipit

 

 **Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 7 min

@HamMan @YoImJohnLaurens I hope  
you'll have fun with my dear Thomas until we come  
over ;)  
#ishipittoo

 

 **Eliiiiiiizaa** @ElizabethSchuyler · 6 min

I'm so happy for you @ItsJMads !! 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 5 min

@ItsJMads (or @ThomsassPrettyson I don't even know)  
You're gonna pay for your soulmate, James.  
AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, WHEN I SEE YOU,  
JEFFERSON!!! I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU TO  
BE IN REACHING DISTANCE SO I CAN SHOW YOU  
WHERE MY SHOE FITS! 

 

 **Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 4 min

Dear James is informing you, the he would like you to wait  
with shoving your foot up Jefferson's ass until he is back  
in his own body XD  
#alsowaituntilimtheretowatch

 

 **Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 2min

@HamMan @LafaYEET @Angeschuy @ThomsassPrettyson  
I just found found Thomas Jefferson in James Madison's  
body? I'm just gonna keep him until someone comes to  
pick him up? 

 

 **Herc** @aspyontheinside · 2 min

@AronBurrSir  
Then we hope you like Thomas Jefferson  
#yourestuckwithhimnow #havefun #burrson

 

 **Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 1min

@aspyontheinside no one asked you, horsefucker  
#neverforget

 

 **Herc** @aspyontheinside · 1 min

@AaronBurrSir one slip of the tongue and  
they never let you live it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story!  
>  Thank you a lot for reading, I would really appreciate kudos or a comment! They help me improve my writing. ^^
> 
> As you can see this is my first work in the Hamilton fandom!  
>  If you have any requests abot which character's soulmate story you would like me to do next, you are welcome to write it in the comments.
> 
> I also apologize for every spelling or grammar mistake you might notice. English is not my first language and i don't have e beta reader yet!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James meet for the first time. And Alex is an ass.

It was a week later when James and Lafayette were finally seated in a flight to Virginia, James heart rate rising by the minute. Meeting your soulmate face to face for the first time just wasn't something you could possibly be prepared for in any way. 

“Really, thank you, that you're coming. But you didn't need to. I'm familiar with enough with Virginia.”

“No problem, mon ami! I am missing my dear boyfriend anyway.” the French man smiled. Lafayette had told him about Hercules Mulligan a lot. He talked _a_ _lot_ in general, to say at least. The both of them had met incredibly early in life. Hercules was nearly seventeen, Lafayette only fifteen. On top of it, they had found themselves nearly in the same situation James and Thomas were in. Mulligan without any French knowledge in the middle of France with Lafayette's distressed parents, who barely spoke any English. After some difficulties Hercules had managed it to tell Lafayette's parents what they had to do and where he had to go. He and Lafayette had then met for the first time in New York City. All cliche soulmate-novel like. After they had met, and hopelessly fallen in love for that matter, Lafayette had decided to immediately move to New York, where he finished high school. They also went to the same college in D.C.. Actually it turned out, that Lafayette would visit the same university as he did. And so would Hercules, whom he had heard a lot of from both Hamilton and Lafayette, but had never personally met.

Over the few days he had spent in France and in Thomas body, he and Thomas had also managed to get into touch. And what should he say? Thomas was certainly something. Just like you heard, he was short tempered, sassy, witty and really intelligent. James couldn't have been happier with his soulmate. The fact that they both could talk about how stupid Hamilton's opinions were made it even better. 

“You two are gonna be good soulmates.” 

Lafayette's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he gave him a confused hum. 

“This is the exact look, John and Alex would give me when me and Herc had just met. They would put their fingers in their mouths and gag. But we knew they were happy for us. And maybe a little bit envious.” Lafayette laughed, “Oh, Alex is never gonna let you live it down!” 

James smiled. “There are a lot of things he won't ever let me live down, but at least I get something out of this one.” 

Lafayette gave him a long look. “Thomas is gonna love you.” 

A warm feeling spread in James chest. 

* * *

“Madison, you son of a bitch!” 

Now, weren't those nice first words to hear when you come home from a confusing week in France? Oh, how James loved his ex best friend. 

“Hamilton, I have greatly missed your endearing voice.” he said before he even had to turn around and look at the person that was throwing insults at his head.  
When he did turn around though, he was greeted with quite the picture. Alexander Hamilton in his usual messy bun, baggy pants and worn green jacket, but with a huge black eye gracing the left side of his face. 

“You look a little stricken.” James pointed out with a nod to Hamilton's face. 

“You got a good punch behind those waistcoats and sweater vests.” Hamilton mumbled and started walking beside him. 

“I'm not really sure if that's actually my punch.” 

“Whatever. So, Jefferson, huh?” Hamilton gave him an awkward look from the side. 

“Yeah, Jefferson.” 

“Man, that sucks.”

Wow, Hamilton still hadn't learned what was okay to say and what wasn't. Maybe James would have actually been offended at that if it hadn't been for the fact that it came out of the mouth of Alexander Hamilton. It's been ages since he had taken anything this man had said personally. 

“I don't really think so. And if you would excuse me now, I'm on the way to meet my perfectly fine soulmate and I think you are about the least appropriate person to witness that.”

“Way to be an ass, Madison!” Alexander snorted. “But I didn't want to watch him shove his tongue down your throat anyway.” 

James huffed and gave a nod nod to Hamilton as they proceeded to walk into different directions. 

Thomas would be waiting at the outdoor tables on west campus, which was pretty much right next too James's dorm. 

To be all honest it was still weird to walk on these long legs, but he was so much faster with using so much less effort! 

James hands began to sweat as he stepped onto the west ground and he frantically looked all over the place. Maybe he should have been more specific with describing their meeting place. He just wanted to take out his phone to text Thomas and ask which exact table he was at, when he saw someone familiar sitting at the table closest to the dorm doors.

Seeing his own body from a different perspective was one of the weirdest things James had ever experienced. He was even shorter than he had imagined, but at lest Thomas had decided to put on a dress shirt and a waistcoat, so he looked quite decent. Blood rushed into James face at the thought of Thomas putting clothes on his body in the first place. He had surely seen him naked at some point. 

Well, that meant they were even. 

Thomas noticed James when he was about twenty more steps away from him. Unsure if to walk faster to get to him sooner or to walk slower to not seem eager. But his decision was taken from him when Thomas got up speed-walked in his direction.

They stopped about two feet apart from each other. 

“I look hot from this far down.” 

And James couldn't even be mad, he just had to laugh. 

“Agreed.” he said and blushed faintly. “So, we touch each other now and then...?” 

“Yeah, so...” Thomas opened his arms in an invitation to a hug. 

James awkwardly bowed down, spread his arms and was mentally readying himself for the tingly feeling he had heard of when you got your own body back. But no mental readying could have ever prepared him for the feeling that washed over him as soon as his own arms wrapped around Thomas's body.

Heat spread inside him and his whole body felt like pins and needles spread all over him, but it wasn't bad. It felt exciting and warm and it was such a relief to feel familiar muscles and proportions again and when James found himself in his own body, leaning heavily against Thomas big, strong frame, James felt like home. When his mother had described the feeling of being home when she was with his dad to him all those years ago, he had rolled his yes, believing that was just something you ever felt in tacky romance novels, but Thomas was just so strangely familiar and warm and good smelling and _home_. He allowed himself to relish the feeling for a few more seconds until he let go so they could look at each other again. 

“Hi.” Thomas smiled.

“Hey.” James answered just as dumbly, but added as an afterthought: “You were right, though.” 

Thomas eyed him quizzically. “You do look hot from down here.” 

They both just started laughing and it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“I can't believe you dug out one of the two only sweaters I own and decided to put them on around the people I am going to go to university with for the next few years.” Thomas complained while looking down himself. It was in a joking tone, though. 

“It's a Sunday morning, I can't believe that you are _not_ wearing a sweater!” James shot back. “When are you coming back from France anyway?” James asked and hoped he didn't sound too desperate. 

“When this year is over. So in what? One month? Three weeks?” 

“Our timing really is shit.” James cited Lafayette and made Thomas laugh. Warm pride filled his chest at the thought that he was able to do so. 

“Indeed. But we do have time right now.” Thomas responded and gave him a seducing smile. 

“And this is the right time?” 

“I've spend one entire week in immediate proximity to Hamilton and only got to punch him once, now is absolutely the right time!”

James was about to answer something clever when Thomas grabbed him by the front of his jacket pulled him up into a searing kiss. And god, Thomas had been right, it was definitely the right time now. The lips that were moving against his own were so soft and warm and when Thomas's tongue brushed softly against his lower lip James couldn't do anything but open up immediately. His hands found their places on Thomas's broad shoulders and gripped the fluffy fabric of the sweater. The moment was perfect and James wouldn't want to swap it for anything in the world. But this wouldn't be James Madison's and Thomas Jefferson's lives if a certain Alexander Hamilton didn't always manage to interrupt good things.

“Eww! Madison, I told you I do NOT want to see this! I live here too, you know!” Hamilton shouted and both James and Thomas turned their heads to to see him sticking his finger into his mouth. Next to him was John Laurens who giggled, but gave James an apologetic look. It wasn't like he hated James or anything. He just hated Thomas a little bit. Lafayette, who was walking a few meters behind them, holding hands with his boyfriend, waved at him. 

“Got get some, Thomas!” he then yelled and winked violently at them. 

Thomas just flipped him off while Hercules laughed “Shut it, you French baguette.” and pulled him up to Alexander and John.

“The next few years are not gonna be quiet.” James sighed and he watched the group of friends make their way to the dorms. 

“Is that a problem?” 

And James looked at Thomas, who was wearing a bright pink sweater and had messy curls all over his face and then he stretched his right hand which hurt a little from Thomas punching Hamilton a week ago and he thought back to the little drama that was going on at Twitter about them.  
“Not really.” 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 5 h

Just watched @ThomsassPrettyson shove his  
tongue down @ItsJMads throat!!  
#ididnotneedtoseethis #imwashingmyeyesout

 

 **Eliiiiiiizaa** @ElizabethSchuyler · 5 h

Oh, hush, Alex!! @HamMan  
We all know you are a romantic at heart!

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 5 h

@ElizabethSchuyler I'm not

 

 **John** **Laurens** @YoImJohnLaurens · 5 h

@ElizabethSchuyler @HamMan  
I've still got those poems from freshmen year

 

 **Herc** @aspyontheinside · 4 h

@YoImJohnLaurens @HamMan  
Man, I loved these!!  
#ididntknowsomanywordsrhymedwithfreckles

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 4 h

@ElizabethSchuyler @YoImJohnLaurens  
@aspyontheinside  
I hate all of you.

 

 **TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 2 min

@YoImJohnLaurens  
We're willing to pay a great deal for these poems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Hamilton story!  
> I would be really happy if you could leave kudos or a comment, they both mean a lot to me.
> 
> Like i said, you are very welcome to request another pairing in the soulmate AU (maybe even with a different AU like first words) or maybe an epilogue for those two if you'd Like!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story!  
> Thank you a lot for reading, I would really appreciate kudos or a comment! They help me improve my writing. ^^
> 
> As you can see this is my first work in the Hamilton fandom!  
> If you have any requests abot which character's soulmate story you would like me to do next, you are welcome to write it in the comments. 
> 
> I also apologize for every spelling or grammar mistake you might notice. English is not my first language and i don't have e beta reader yet!


End file.
